


Cat Caught his Tounge

by Ninjagirl27



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cat Ears, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjagirl27/pseuds/Ninjagirl27
Summary: Akira loves Cats, Akira loves his boyfriend, put them together and what do you get? A blushing Goro and a completely enamored barista.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Cat Caught his Tounge

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, i wrote this instead of working on my other wips just cause I was in the mood. I'm not really a cat person, nor a cat boy person but uhh, brain rot I guess. Lolololol. Anyways I hope you enjoy cause this was fun to write and I need to refocus on my other works. Enjoy!

The first sign something was off was that Goro Akechi, king of coats and sweater vests, was wearing a hoodie. It was the middle of fall and the weather definitely called for a fashion change, for anyone else this was pretty standard. Ann owned one, Ryuji definitely wore them, heck even he had one of his own, but this was a whole different case. After all the time he’s known him, kissed him, dated him, he’d never worn one. One thing was certain, Goro did not wear hoods, Goro wouldn’t be caught dead in one, but now here he stood in LeBlanc,doing the impossible.  
“Hi, Akira. How’s business?” he sat at the bar stool and ploped his briefcase to the floor. He turned his head to] the window, “hope it isn’t too busy around here.”

“It’s been pretty quiet, there’s a festival nearby so there’s not much traffic.”

His shoulders dropped to his side, “that’s good to hear. Quite frankly, I’m sick of crowds.”

“Well, this place must be paradise. Just me and Morgana.”

Goro huffed, “don’t bring up cats, please. I’m sick of them too.” 

Akira gasped with fake shock, “how dare you. As an avid cat lover I’ll ask you kindly to leave the premises. Only cat enthusiasts are allowed here.” He added the smile to sweeten the atmosphere, to no effect.

“Enough with the jokes,can I get my usual already?” he pleaded with that sickly sweet tone that knew pluck every heart string that heard it. He watched Akira’s composure melt away by the second, dropping the jokes and moving to actually do his job. Goro leaned on the desk and prepared to say more but the buzz in his pocket tore his attention elsewhere. “sorry, the work of a detective never ceases.”

“No worries, I have a coffee to brew too. Just get comfortable,” he pushed his glasses back as he heated up the kettle.

Goro gave him a curt nod before looking down at his phone and typing away. Akira had memorized his preferences by heart so he let his hands move on autopilot. He came in so often that it wasn’t hard to remember how many scoops of sugar and ratio of milk he liked. Akira took some wayward glances back at the detective, staring at the boy’s new taste in fashion for the day. Something just didn’t feel right about the hood, it was an obvious way to hide something on your head and knowing Goro he had a few guesses. 

Number 1, bad hair cut. Goro loved his hair, took care of it like a beloved pet. Honestly who didn’t, even his fangirls cried about it online and in person. Akira wouldn't lie, he loved it too so he understood if that was the case, but he would’ve been much more frazzled if that were true. He wouldn’t even walk the streets and risk getting spotted looking like a rat.  
Number 2, hiding from the press. As Japan’s beloved star prince, people were crazy for all the gossip they could get their greedy hands on. Despite the smiles and pleasantries, he hated the lights and cameras on his private life. Hoods would help but they weren’t perfect, and he wouldn’t settle for anything less. 

Number 3, marketing and publicity. Advertisers would pay good money to get their merchandise in his vicinity, so maybe this was one of them. Hoodies had been rising in popularity in recent memory, this could be just another ploy to update his look. However, if he was going to hide out anyways, then wearing this now would do nothing for him.

As he stared daggers into the back of his head, his eyes widened at the sight. Beneath the cloth, something twitched right on top of his head. He took a double take, and leaned a bit closer just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Again, something moved right out of the blue, like an alien crawling around in his hair. The urge to just pull down his hood burned like the kettle, but he knew he’d get scratched in return, still the curiosity clawed at his insides. An idea brewed in his mind, the Joker-esque feeling pumped through his veins as his plan played though his mind. He finished up making his coffee and placed it on the table, making sure to catch his attention. Goro looked up from his phone, greeted by the familiar smell hitting his nose.

“One gourmet cup for one gourmet.” he added a wink for no extra charge.

“Thank you. I was getting a tad impatient.” He brought the cup to his lips and took a little whiff, “smells heavenly as always.” He stuck his tongue out and gave it a quick little lick. He seemed confused, something was off about it, which meant something was off about him. Akira knew he’d perfected the cup, so of course the problem was the customer. Still, he kept his suspicions in check, leaving room for fallibility by his own hands. 

“ Only for the cutest angel around,” he knew the line was cheesy but it’d definitely work wonders on him. Goro looked up as his cheeks began to burn up, moving the cup to block them. Akira laughed, “I love it when your cheeks light up,” he brought his hand up to his face, “I just want to pinch them. So squishy.” He gently pulled at his face which got hotter and hotter.

“Akira,” he gave him an unamused look, “why are you doing this to me?”

“I don’t know, I guess it’s the weather,” he started to caress his skin with his thumb, making Goro lean in closer with every pat. “Makes me want to snuggle up with someone, watch some movies, eat snacks, drink cocco. Sound’s nice, huh?”

“Is this a request or a suggestion?” he quirked his brow.

“A bit of both, it depends on you,” the stroking continued, his hand slipping to the back of his ear.

Goro smiled, “well… maybe I can squeeze in some us time then we cou-” i, he felt the fabric from the top of his head pull away. His heart dropped to the floor, he could feel his breath get caught in his throat as he scrambled for a response. The little splatter of pink evolved into full blown cherry red, letting what little dignity he had washed away. He stared at Akira’s expression, wide eyed and mouth agape. Akira’s eyes were firmly planted on his chestnut hair and the little extra tuffs of hair that stood out from the rest, twitching from the cold.

“Ah- are those...cat ears?” as if the proof wasn’t right in front of him.

“What does it look like, genius. Of course it is,” his voice was barely restrained from full on anger. 

The confusion on Akira’s face morphed into pure ecstasy, poorly stifling his laugh with his hands. “Oh my god, those are-

“Real? Yes. They move around just like an animal.”

“-absolutely precious. I would ask how but I couldn’t care less about that.”

“I would’ve expected anyone else to freak out but, as per usual, you’re completely fine with them. What would shock you?”

“At this point, nothing really. Also, what did you expect when your boyfriend comes walking in with cat ears? We were just talking about me being a cat enthusiast, of course I’d fall in love all over again.” He reached his hand out to pet his ears, but he pulled away. “Aw, come on. Just let me have a feeling, please.”

“Stop that, it could be dangerous.”

“How? It’s just cat ears. What could happen? Are you going to nip me?” he smirked.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I'm still human. It’s just, I have no idea how this happened and it might be some sort of disease. Too risky, rather not take the chance.”

“It’s a risk worth taking. I’ll take the L. Now get over here.” He reached out once again, pure lust in his eyes.

“Quit it,” he swatted at him, “besides you’d mess up my hair.”

“Please, Goro. You know me and cats,” he clasped his hands together and shook them. “I have to know, for science. For my sake, pretty please.”

“No, are you even listening?”

“Nope. What if I give you milk, huh?” Goro’s ears perked up, “ Would that sweeten the pot?”

His mind screamed no, but his heart shouted louder. His eyes widened, “something inside me is going to say “yes” but let it be known that this is reckless.”

“Thank you, honey. I’ll start warming it up for you,” his hands tangled with his brown locks and velvet soft ears. The tension in Goro’s shoulder disappeared as he leaned into every touch. He let out a little mewl, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling, as Akira's smile stretched wider and wider. “How’s that feel?”

“I-incredible. Is this how Morgana feels when we do it?”

“I think he’d like it better if Ann did it.”

His small pleased noises morphed into full on purring,“I hope this doesn’t have a downside, this is simply divine. ”

“Welcome to the cat life, craving fish yet?”

He froze, his eyes shot open, “is… is it bad that I do.”

Akira couldn’t hold back the laugh that erupted from his mouth, “oh my gosh, you really are a cat. That’s freaking adorable.”

“Stop your doting, I get it already. And where’s that milk you promised?”

Akira turned away, “sheesh, when’d you become so catty?” he earned a groan for that one. The pitcher of milk finally reached a nice temperature, warm enough to leave that pleasant feeling inside without scalding your innards. He opened the cupboard, full of ceramics and porcelains for the cafe, and reached for a shallow oversized bowl tucked in the back. He set the container down and tipped the lip of the pitcher to release milk and steam into the shop. Akira caught the entranced eyes of his feline boyfriend, staring down the waterfall that spilled into the bowl. As the milk approached the edge, he stopped and set the extra aside which snapped Goro from his trance.

His eyes snapped down and frowned, “now this,” he motioned to the plate, “is just patronizing. Do you really think I’ll lower myself to lap at milk in a bowl like a cat? I mean like a real cat, and not a cognitive human being that you’re dating.”

Akira smirked, “I thought you wanted milk?’”

He glared up at him, “can I get it in a cup?”

“No,” he left no room to argue. “You did the same thing with coffee which you didn’t even finish. Just do the same thing here, no one else is around.”

“But-,” he looked down at the drink then back at his boyfriend.

“It’s going to get cold, you better drink up now.”

The petty fear got to him first, his dignity relented. Somehow, the fact that the perfectly fine milk in front of him might be wasted was more pressing than humiliating himself. “You just want to treat me like a pet, huh?”

“Wow, detective. You’ve got me all figured out,” he pushed the bowl closer to the edge of the table, “here’s your reward. Drink up.”

Goro took one more scrutinizing look at the plate and sighed, “god dammit it, Akira. Why do I let you touture me?”

Akira returned to pet his pet, “It’s cause I love you,” he added a kiss to the ear to emphasize.

He leaned down to rest his lip on the side of the bowl, the scent hitting his nose almost instantly. He rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” His stared down the puddle of white, a glossy reflection caught within stared back, as he darted his tongue out for a split second. The taste was magical even if it was plain old milk, to him it was absolutely mind blowing. He could help but take kitten licks at the milk, lapping it up just as Akira imagined. That trance like state returned once again, any reluctance he had before completely vacant from his eyes. Akira’s smile returned, that same endearing look he’d give while playing with cats or feeding them expensive food.

The cafe fell silent, with only the little noises of splashing milk accenting the air. Akira didn’t want to stop him, he seemed too engrossed to even if he tried. He resigned himself to just petting his boyfriend all over, his hands scaling down his arms and to his back. Even if they were in semi-public, he dared to slip his hands further down to his nether region only for something to catch his attention. Right at the base of his spine, some protrusion stuck out from beneath Goro’s jacket, still moving under the fabric. 

Akira was a curious cat and he already had a few guesses what it was, but the unknown infuriated him and craved confirmation. His fingers slipped under his jacket and immediately felt a velvet soft tail greet his hands. He guided his fingers to gently uncurl the appendage out and into the cool air where it belonged. As soon as it was unleashed, it whipped around his hand and swung back and forth in excitement. It seemed to have a mind of it’s own, dancing around like a snake free from a basket, all un benounced to its owner. He checked back on Goro’s progress, the bowl nearly empty from all the drinking he was doing, his cat mind elsewhere entirely. 

“Goro sweetie, you done yet?” he cooed, knowing full well he wouldn’t get a response. Akira snaked his arm beneath his chin to give more attention to. Goro twisted his head to reach every last drop still remaining, his eyes returning to focus. He finally released exactly what he was doing and jolted his head up and away. He moved his hands behind his back as his newly discovered tail made itself known to him. He looked at Akira, with a stupid smile and glimmer in his eyes.

His mind spun through a roulette wheel of emotion, malfunctioning to land on disappointment, “did I really just, go full on cat, grow a tail, and let you watch it happen?”

“On the dot.” Goro smacked his forehead,” honey, I’m having the best day of my entire life. Just thought to let you know.”

“How could this day get any worse?”

Akira shook his head, “I don’t think it’s that bad.”

His head snapped to face him, “shut up. You're Not the one who’s going feral.”

“Eh, you’re still pretty domestic if you ask me. You haven’t bitten me and given me rabies...yet.”

“If you keep talking then maybe I might, would that make you happy?”

“Nah, but I know what would,” he barely gave him a moment to register his words before colliding his lips with his, letting the warmth envelope him. Goro’s eyes shot open before he closed them and deepened the kiss. They left themselves to enjoy the quiet moment in each other's time, none of them wanting to pull away. After a minute they pulled away to breath, both feeling the moment ended short.

“Well, that made my day just the slightest bit better.”

“Good, I want what’s best for my cat. I’ll spoil you silly, even if you beg me not too.”

Goro laughed, “I’ll make sure you keep that promise. Now, can I get some more- '' his eyes locked onto his head. Akira gave him a curious glance as he brought his hands up to his hair. He felt something soft that wasn’t usually there sitting among his sea of curls. Then he felt something fluffy graze his back, something that shouldn’t be there. He looked at Goro, looking absolutely stunned. Like magic, he connected the dots as the words as words finally formed. 

“Ah, I’m a cat now.”


End file.
